PROYECTO: EXODO
by bravethunder
Summary: mi mundo habia terminado hace miles de años pero gracias al proyecto que mis padres crearon para nuestra salvacion termine en un mundo diferente que hace miles de años, no entendia el por que de estos seres pero tenia que aprender algo nuevo, algo que no aprendi mientras vivia en la antigua tierra y era ser amigos junto con mi hermana IA-HUMANA pero algo me dice que habra peleas
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO CHICOS,ANTES QUE NADA PRESENTO ESTE NUEVO PROYECTO EL CUAL LLAMO "PROYECTO: EXODO" EN EL CUAL ES UN TEMA MAS CAMBIADO AL DE "EL AMOR NUNCA MUERE" O "CAZARECOMPENSAS" EN EL CUAL LLEVO MAS DE UNOS DOS MESES PLANENANDOLO HASTA QUE FINALMENTE ME ARME DE VALOR Y DECIDÍ HACER ESTE FANFIC,QUE A PESAR DE LO QUE ESTAN A PUNTO DE LEER ESTA RELACIONADO CON MY LITTLE PONY,BUENO LOS DEJO HASTA EL OTRO LUNES DONDE SUBIRE EL OTRO CAPITULO,ESPERO LES GUSTE :D**

* * *

PROYECTO EXODO

CAPITULO 1:EPILOGO

bien antes de iniciar como lo dicta el decimo noveno tratado de las republicas unidas me presento;soy Antonio gabriel desmond zachary,tengo 13 años de edad,vivo en la ciudad de alexandra,mexico,soy de la clase alta, mi padre se llama miguel angel desmond rivera,mi madre se llama angela zachary sandoval,mi hermana menor se llama sora desmond zachary...ya me presente y es hora de empezar.

Corria el año del 2589,el mundo avanzo a grandes pasos,habiamos encontrado las curas para el 95% de las enfermedades,ya no necesitabamos de los combustibles fosiles,por cada familia habia dos hologramas que eran IA's (Inteligencias Artificiales) que se encargaban del cuidado del hogar pero estos avances costaron mucho;el oxigeno se volvio inrespirable practicamente el 80% del aire contenia contaminantes letales como el azufre y arsenico sin contar el dioxido de carbono,en el año 2550 se obligo a todo el mundo utilizar mascaras purificadoras de aire,pero llego el punto de quiebre en el año 2570,la civilizacion se vio amenzada por su propia mano;el ultimo arbol fue talado...y su madera fue vendida a mas de 50.000,000 de creditos lo que no solo trajo una cantidad millonaria al dueño sino que tambien trajo la catastrofe en si.

La humanidad se vio al borde de la extincion tanto que de los 30 billones que habitaban el planeta llegaron solo a haber unas 500 mil personas...en el lapso de una semana.

Me encontraba caminando por las calles metalicas de alexandra veia el cielo gris que aprisionaba esta ciudad,traia un traje especial que cubria mi cuerpo de las toxinas,tambien usaba una mascarilla para que el "oxigeno" no me matara

-aun recuerdo cuando el bisabuelo de nuestro padre hablaba de que detras de esta cortina gris y muerta habia un hermoso cielo azul-dijo mi pequeña hermana sora a mi espalda

-aun crees en esas tonterias,no seas ingenua...eso no existe-le respondí-eso son estupidecez que se le dicen a las mocosas como tu para que se vayan a dormir

-no es cierto,lo que decia el abuelo david era verdad!

Por cierto...mi hermana tiene 9 años

-regresa a casa sora...te vas a lastimar

-YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA!-me grito furiosa

-es cierto...eres una bebé

Mi hermana salio corriendo de donde vino dejandome tranquilo...finalmente

+ADVERTENCIA,TORMENTA TOXICA SE APROXIMA,SE RECOMIENDA QUE REGRESEN INMEDIATAMENTE A SUS HOGARES Y SELLEN TODAS LAS ESCOTILLAS... ADVERTENCIA,TORMENTA TOXICA SE APROXIMA,SE

RECOMIENDA QUE REGRESEN INMEDIATAMENTE A SUS HOGARES Y SELLEN TODAS LAS ESCOTILLAS+se escucho a una IA de clasificacion TX-250A1 hablando a lo lejos

-maldicion...debo regresar

Camine a paso veloz,honestamente estaba entre si llegar a mi hogar o si dejar que la tormenta toxica me matara...que mas podria perder ademas de mi libertad.

Llegue finalmente a mi hogar sellando la escotilla detras de mi,todo fue lo habitual;los mayordomos me quitaron el traje especial,me dieron unas prendas nuevas para incinerar las viejas y llevarme al comedor donde se encontraba mi familia

-buenas tardes padre...-dije entrando al comedor-buenos dias madre-me senté en un extremo de la mesa

-buenas tardes hijo

-que vamos a comer?

-lo de siempre...

-suplemento de carne

-asi es

Por cierto,se me habia olvidado mencionar que mas del 95% de los animales se extinguieron a causa de la contaminacion que produjo la empresa GENESIS INC. al crear los androides de categoria laboral pero fueron rapidamente descontinuados por la compañia de mi padre PHOENIX INC. en el año de 2540

Entraron los mayordomos y en charolas de oro (muy raros por cierto) abriendolos y colocandolos frente a nosotros

-bon apetit-dijo el mayordomo de proscedencia francesa

-si si...bon apetit

Comimos normalmente,mi hermana estaba a un lado de mi madre,estaba triste por lo que le dije...era verdad en este mundo nunca existio nada de lo que el loco del abuelo david decia: nunca temas al futuro que si lo haces perderas la felicidad,siempre ten la esperanza de que un dia salga el sol a iluminar tu loco de remate

-es hora de que ambos vayan a dormir-dijo mi padre para levantarse de la mesa tomando nuevamente su bata de laboratorio

-y ahora que estas diseñando?-pregunte emocionado

-es...es una sorpresa hijo

-cuando podre verlo?

-...pronto

Se marcho del comedor dejandome a mi madre,hermana y a mi

-vamos hijos mios es hora de dormir

-pero si no tengo sueño mami-dijo mi hermana tomandola de su brazo

-acuerdate hija;al que madruga dios lo ayuda

-esta bien mami

Mi hermana se levanto de la mesa y salio corriendo del comedor dejandome con mi madre

-hijo...quiero hablar contigo,acercate

Me levante del asiento y caminé hacia donde estaba mi madre

-tu hermana me dijo que le alzaste la voz y le dijiste que lo que el abuelo david era una mentira

-pero si es una mentira

-no es cierto,si hubo una epoca donde los animales aun existian y no tenian androides y mucho menos Inteligencias Artificiales para suplantar dichos animales,donde podias correr libremente en campos abiertos muy coloridos y no entre edificios metalicos

-pero madre...

-no digas nada...ve a descanzar que mañana tienes que ver a tu profesor de astrologia...que viene desde mombasa,escocia

-esta bien

Salí del comedor frustrado sabiendo que yo tengo razon...en este mundo nunca existio algo llamado libertad y menos campos coloridos...es una estupidez pensar en eso ya que este mundo ya murio desde que existio el hombre,somos un virus peor que el cancer,merecemos ser castigados.

Llegue finalmente a mi habitacion,el cual mantenia su toque original esas paredes de color gris,mi padre me habia comprado consolas de videojuegos pero yo solo me limite a usarlos una que otra vez,no le veo ya el sentido.

Finalmente me acomode en mi cama para asi poder dormir...solo escuche una voz diciendo una palabra en mi cabeza "Twilight"


	2. capitulo 2

**BUENO CHICOS YA ES LUNES Y LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO,ESPERO LES GUSTE,NOS VEMOS HASTA LA OTRA SEMANA**

**P.S. SUBIRE CAPITULO DE ESTE FANFIC CADA LUNES PARA TENER TIEMPO EN EL OTRO XD**

* * *

PROYECTO EXODO: PROLOGO CAPITULO 2

-07 DE JULIO DEL AÑO 2589,CENTRO EDUCATIVO DEL PHOENIX INC. 10:20 AM-

Me encontraba caminando en el piso 150,por un pasillo de la empresa de mi padre,veía que todos los corredores tenían vitrales tan grandes que podía ver la "hermosa" ciudad de Alexandra donde solo podía ver nubes grises y solo observe esa escena tan triste y deprimente.

-¿eres miguel antonio desmond?-hablo una persona detrás de mi

-asi es,¿quien es usted?-volteè hacia atrás para observar a mi profesor y volver a mi postura orginal

-soy tu maestro de astronomía, me llamo Francis o'donnell-hablo este hombre al parecer cerca de los 50 años de edad,aun parecía tener una postura joven pero veía sus canas de vejez

-mucho gusto francis o'donnell

-¿donde le gustaría que tomara la clase?

-en cualquier lugar esta bien,para mi todo es igual

Mire a mi profesor y no dijo nada solo se acerco a mi lado vuendo también por el vitral

-sabe joven miguel…cuando era mas joven casi de su edad,mi tatarabuelo me contaba que hubo una época donde este cielo era de color azul,que existían animales alados los cuales se llamaban aves y estas migraban al sur cada invierno…

-"otro loco"-pense al escuchar eso,nunca existio algo asi y nunca lo habrá

-…y que en las noches se podían ver las estrellas que brillaban en el cosmos sin necesidad de telescopios que tengan que perforar esta capa de veneno y que estas ayudaban a la luna a salir cada noche

-disculpe que lo interrumpa pero ¿podríamos ir a la sala de juntas donde podamos tomar la clase?

Francis solo se quedo callado y dio media vuelta hacia una puerta metalica y esta se abrió al sentir su prescencia

-¿viene joven miguel?

-ahora mismo

Me quede viendo el panorama donde todo era del mismo color; gris, di media vuelta y camine hacia la puerta también y poder entrar juntos para tomar mi clase de astronomía.

Mi profesor tomo asiento al igual que yo y vi que de su bolsillo saco un chip holográfico de la compañía VIZION,la coloco en medio de la mesa que era utilizada para las juntas y la encendio mostrando un holograma del planeta frente a mi junto con la luna y unos puntos brillantes alrededor de ella:

-bien,una estrella es un objeto en el espacio que tiene luz propia unos investigadores dicen que una estrella es un fragmento de meteorito o que simplementes son masas de plasma cósmica que yacen en el vacio espacio,¿ha entendido joven miguel?

-asi es,prosiga por favor

-excelente-el profesor puso su dedo sobre el holograma y este cambio de imagen mostrando las "estrellas" que estaban en el espacio exterior-lo que vemos a continuación son las estrellas que se ven desde este punto gracias al satélite Hubble ZT-25C1

Mire atentamente estas estrellas y por extraño que sonara unas empezaron a brillar mostrando una especie de animal de cuatro patas con un cuerno en su cabeza y unas pequeñas estrellas en su costado,parecía ser que es un caballo

-que es eso?-pregunte extrañado

-que es que?

-eso-señale con mi dedo hacia el holograma y mi profesor se acerco fijando su vista un momento

-ya vi…lo que estas viendo ahora es una constelación,que bien encontraste a orion y e aquí su cinturón-señalo hacia la parte media de la formación de estrellas

-disculpeme pero aquí claramente veo a un caballo con cuerno y tiene una estrella grande y otras 5 a un lado rodeándolo

El maestro callo por un momento y pensó lo que le dije

-estabas viendo un unicornio,por lo que tengo entendido con lo que me dijiste de "un caballo con cuerno" pero no entiendo lo de las 6 estrellas a un costado,los unicornios son seres mitológicos y existe una constelación igual pero esta en el hemisferio norte del planeta y no en el sur

Me quede pensando por un momento lo que vi,¿ habrá sido un engaño de mi mente al mostrarme este "unicornio"? era obvio que mi profesor tenia razón,en esta parte del planeta no existe dicha constelación…¿por que dudar de mi profesor si por algo es astrónomo?

En fin,toda la clase hablamos sobre dichas constelaciones que no me interesan en si,solo pensaba en esa constelación de unicornio ¿Por qué yo la pude ver y no mi profesor?

Se acabo la clase y mi profesor regreso a su país de origen utilizando el método de teletransportacion portátil de clase AXION-XX20SW.

Finalmente Sali de la sala de juntas viendo a mi hermana jugando con un perro cibernético

-que haces sora?

-jugando con tavi

-quien es tavi?

-mi perrita

-pero es un perro cibernético,no tienen genero

-para mi si,ella es Octavia pero me gusta decirle tavi

-que patético-murmure viéndola-sora no seas tonta

Mi hermana me ignoro a pesar de decirle eso,ella se enfoco a jugar con ese perro cibernético pero ella de la nada empezó a toser levantándose del suelo y cubrirse la boca con sus manos para después quitárselas mostrando unas manchas de sangre en ellas

-hermano…que me esta pasando…-mi hermana cayo al suelo desmayada

yo rápidamente toque el botón de alarma haciendo que los de seguridad llegaran al instantevieron a mi hermana en el suelo y rápidamente un guardia la cargo y se la llevo con el hacia la enfermería dejando al perro cibernético dando vueltas sobre si mismo,tome al perro y lo cargue y ahora debo ir a la enfermería a ver como esta mi hermana…solo espero que este bien,no se que haría si le pasara algo malo..perdoname por tratarte asi sora…no era mi intención tratarte mal en estos años

* * *

**COMO SON LAS COSAS NO? PRIMERO TRATAS MAL A TU HERMANA MENOR POR SU INOCENCIA Y AL OTRO MOMENTO ELLA ENFERMA FRENTE A TI Y EMPIEZAS A SENTIR CULPABILIDAD...NUNCA HAGAN ESO Y MENOS CON SU FAMILIA,UNO NUNCA SABE CUANDO EL DESTINO CAMBIE...HASTA EL OTRO LUNES :) QUE TENGAN UN BUEN INICIO DE SEMANA**


	3. capitulo 3

**BUENO CHICOS,HOY ES LUNES Y CON ESTO VIENE OTRO CAPITULO PROLOGO DE "EXODO", ESPERO LES GUSTE HASTA EL OTRO LUNES, FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS :)**

* * *

PROYECTO EXODO: PROLOGO 3

-08 DE JULIO DE 2589,CENTRO FUNERARIO DE LA COMPAÑÍA PHOENIX INC. 4:45 PM-

Mi hermana…mi hermana yacia en un féretro…frente a mi…y mis padres, ¿Cómo es que paso esto? ¿Por qué fue sora? Debi a ver sido yo,no ella ¿Por qué no la cuide como debía? Era su hermano…no la cuide, mi arrogancia, egoismo y soberbia me impidieron ver lo que estaba sucediendo con mi hermana…estaba muriendo nunca me espere esto…ni los mejores doctores del mundo entendían la situación, ¿Por qué una enfermedad que estaba en el cuerpo de mi hermana la iba matando sin darse a mostrar frente a los escáneres de máxima potencia? No creía la situación,no entendia mi mente no procesaba este cruel y triste hecho…

-…que Dios,nuestro padre tenga a la pequeña sora en su sagrada prescencia, amen-termino el sacerdote para después ir al féretro de mi hermana y dejar un rosario plateado en el y salir lentamente de la sala funeraria

-es…es…hora de ir a casa…-hablo mi padre con la voz cortada

-si…

Salimos de la sala y vi a mi madre sin decir nada y solo traía un pañuelo cubriendo su boca,pude ver que quería llorar,la entiendo,yo también quiero llorar,perdi a mi única hermana y no hay nada para traerla de vuelta

Llegamos a la entrada de la empresa,nos colocamos nuestras mascarillas contra la contaminación y fuimos directo a nuestro hogar.

Subimos el transporte que nos esperaba fuera de la empresa y En todo el camino no hablo nadie,estaba en total silencio,yo miraba por la ventana del vehiculo y veía gente caminar lentamente y de vez en cuando veía otra persona esfumarse a la mitad de la acera metalica y ser socorrida por la gente,esto esta empeorando cada vez y es gracias a la mano del hombre…desearía que se nos diera otra oportunidad,o al menos a mi empezar de cero y forjar un nuevo mundo donde todo sea paz y tranquilidad,donde no existan estos edificios metálicos,no haya contaminación,ver a los animales organicos y no a los cibernéticos.

Llegamos a nuestro hogar,fue lo mismo de siempre;los mayordomos,nos dieron otra muda de ropa,la incineraron,comimos suplemento de carne,terminamos y mi padre fue a su laboratorio y mi madre fue a su estudio,me quede viendo sus acciones y me quede en la mesa refleccionando todo lo que hize con mi hermana: NADA,NO HICE NADA CON MI HERMANA,todo lo que hacia era molestarla o insultarla por su inocencia, ¿yo que tengo 13 años de vida podía sobreponerme sobre una niña de 9 años? Soy de lo peor

Todo el dia fue tranquilo,sin mi hermana la casa es muy solitaria y vacia sin que ella estuviera riendo,corriendo o incluso saltando en vez de caminar,era triste.

Me encontraba en mi habitación sentado en mi escritorio viendo unas imágenes holográficas de mi y de mi hermana cuando mi padre entro a la habitación algo serio

-hijo…tienes tiempo?-pregunto mi padre en la entrada

-dime

-quiero que vengas conmigo al laboratorio

Cuando dijo eso casi salto de la felicidad era la primera vez que entraba en años,pero se apago mi emoción al verle la cara de preocupación

-que sucede padre?

-solo ven conmigo

Me levante de mi escritorio y camine hacia la puerta donde después caminamos a un ascensor cromado el cual se abrió revelando a mi madre dentro de el con bata científica

-que sucede?

-entra hijo mio-hablo mi madre también seria

Entramos al ascensor y este se cerro detrás de nosotros y este empezó a descender

-un momento,padre tu laboratorio esta en el piso superior ¿Por qué estamos bajando?

-es que no vamos al laboratorio de la empresa

-¿entonces?

-vamos a nuestro laboratorio

Este ascensor se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas metálicas rápidamente mostrando una sala de control en el cual había 4 pantallas enormes y en medio había un científico

-DONDE ESTA EL DOCTOR SACHARY?!-se escucho una voz masculina grave

-aun no a llegado,pero no debe tardar-respondio el científico

-NO NOS IMPORTA,EL DEBE ESTAR AQUÍ AHORA MISMO?!-respondio ahora una voz femenina

-disculpen la tardansa-hablo mi padre parándose frente a las pantallas

-que se supone que estaba haciendo como para llegar tarde a nuestra reunión_hablo una voz masculina pero esta vez era mas joven

-estaba…estaba…en el funeral de nuestra hija-respondio mi padre con la cabeza baja

Las personas que estaban en las pantallas voltearon a ambos lados como si estuvieran viéndose de frente

-disculpenos doctor sachary…mis sinceros pesames-hablo otra voz femenina

-no pasa nada…regresemos al tema principal-mi padre volteo hacia mi madre y ella saco de su bata una clase de chip,como el que usan para almacenar a las IA'S domesticas e industriales

-bien,soy la doctora angela sachary asistente del doctor sachary…mi esposo y les vengo a mostrar nuestro mas reciente proyecto que ayudara mucho para las "arcas"

-muestrenos el producto por favor-hablo una persona en la pantalla

-bien-mi madre habrio su palma y de ella salio un holograma de color azul cyan,tenia un aspecto femenino y tenia un tamaño reducido como de unos 15 CM-ella es S.O.R.A, Sistema Operativo de Reaccion Amplio,su funciónes básicas son las de pensar como humano,sentir como humano y actuar como humano aun sin olvidar su estado de maquina viviente

-¿en esto en que beneficiara al proyecto?

-esto ayudara a controlar las arcas para que estas no fallen estando en gravedad cero además de cuidar a los huéspedes dentro de las arcas

-¿tienen algo en especial? Para mi parece una simple IA

-el 50% de las S.O.R.A.S's tienen la capacidad de ACOPLAJE el cual consiste en usar partes mecánicas o biológicas para crear un cuerpo y habitar en ellos para parecer mas humana o androide

-impresionante doctora…simplemente impresionante-exlcamo la mujer joven

-muchas gracias pero por desgracia,no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para instalar este software en las demás IA's

-no importa eso,solo queremos que la humanidad sobreviva

Escuche toda la platica detrás de mis pardres; ¿arcas? ¿IA's llamadas como mi difunta hermana? ¿Qué esta suceciendo? Todo esta pasando muy rapido

-por cierto doctor miguel,su hijo participara en el proyecto?-hablo la voz masculuna grave

-asi es teniente holand,el es nuestro futuro…lo es

-bien que se prepare entonces para mañana,que no nos queda mucho tiempo

Estas 4 imágenes de las personas habían desaparecido dejando en silencio esta sala

-¿que sucede exactamente padre?

-te lo explicare hijo mio-mi padre camino hacia in tablero holográfico poniendo su mano en el-acercate

Camine hacia el,pase por un lado de mi madre que aun traía esa IA en la mano,mire la IA fijamente y pude verle la cara….como…¿sora?,llegue finalmente al tablero y mi padre me mostro una grafica…de mortandad

-eso es una grafica de mortandad

-¿por que tienes esa grafica de mortanda?,solo el ejercito tiene estos datos

-Mi padre no dijo nada y cambio de imagen mostrando otra grafica mas detallada

+2570: 30 BILLONES DE PERSONAS

+2575 :500 MILLONES PERSONAS

+2580: 209 MILLONES PERSONAS

+2585: 100 MILLONES PERSONAS

+2588: 50 MIL PERSONAS

+2589:20 MIL PERSONAS

-¿Qué significa esto padre?

-significa que estamos al borde de la extinción-fue lo único que mi padre dijo mientras aun veía el tablero-estos números cada vez van peor cada 5 años…

-tu padre y yo creemos que en un mes la especie humana dejara de existir asi que creamos el proyecto éxodo

-¿proyecto éxodo?

-si…proyecto éxodo,consiste en enviar arcas a la orbita terrestre la cual permaneseran ahí el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que el planeta nuevamente sea habitable-respondio ahora mi padre

-pero…-no pude terminar la frase,mi madre puso su mano en mi boca

-pon atención Antonio por favor

Asentí mientras tenia la mano de mi madre en la boca

-creamos este proyecto hace mas de 20 años,estuvimos analizando el comportamiento del hombre en el ambiente de gravedad bajo cero,también los cambios fisiológicos y tu madre y yo llegamos a la conclusión en la que el hombre puede dormir en el espacio

-"¿dormir?"

-ya se cual es tu pregunta,¿Por qué dormir en el espacio? Veras que el ser humano no esta adaptado para interactuar en el espacio donde no existe gravedad ni menos crear colonias pero si dormir en ese ambiente,tu madre y yo creamos los criosueños,el cual consiste en congelar el sistema humano a grados casi nulos alentando drásticamente el envejecimiento y aumentar los años de vida pero por desgracia este criosueño es muy arriesgado y solo unas cuantas personas sobreviven a este cambio

-"unas cuantas"

-asi que queremos que tu entres en el proyecto éxodo,tu eres nuestro futuro ahora

Mi madre quito su mano de mi boca lentamente

-acepto,por ustedes y sora,nadie mas

Ambos soltaron una sonrisa alegre, mi madre guardo el chip de esa IA y caminaron juntos al elevador

-vienes hijo?

-si padre,voy

Quien sabe que me espere el futuro,no lo se pero espero que sea mas agradable que este futuro,finalizo mi dia aun pensaba en esa IA que era igual que mi hermana hasta que quede dormido y vi un unicornio purpura en un sueño.

-"por favor no me lastimes!"-exclamo el unicornio en mi cabeza


	4. Capitulo 4

**BUENO CHICOS ESTO ES MUY INUSUAL DE MI DEJAR UN CAPITULO ANTES DE LO PREVISTO PERO DEBIDO A QUE SON FIESTAS DECEMBRINAS LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE NO PUEDA EL OTRO LUNES (UNA POSIBLE CRUDA XD) ASI QUE LES DEJO EL CAPITULO...NO VOLVERA A SUCEDER SE LOS PROMETO X3 FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS USTEDES**

* * *

PROYECTO EXODO: PROLOGO 4

-"por favor no me lastimes!"-exclamo el unicornio purpura

Yo veía a aquel unicornio gritar dentro de una capsula de análisis biológico,yo no entendia la situación del por que este ser podía hablar o simplemente existir,extendi mi mano hacia esta capsula y abri un panel holográfico en la cual se expandieron los escáneres y la analizaron completamente y mostrarte su radiografia frente a mi,de la maquina salieron un par de tijeras,un bisturí,lasers de corte presciso,escáneres de detección de radiacion entre muchas mas herramientas

-interesante,tu que opinas sora?

-que no deberías hacer esto hermano

Mire hacia un extremo y vi una silueta de mi tamaño y esta se acerco lentamente hacia mi pero desperté de mi sueño y no logre mirarle la cara

-sora…mi hermana,mencione a mi hermana-dije mientras veía el techo metalico de mi habitación-efectivamente era mi hermana,me dijo "hermano",¿por que he visto a esa unicornio en mi sueño? y además en la clase de astronomía con mi profesor yo la podía ver pero el no...algo me esta sucediendo,debe de ser por el aire toxico

Me levante de la cama y fui al comedor donde no había nadie solo una nota en la mesa:

"_HIJO,CUANDO LEAS ESTA NOTA BAJA NUEVAMENTE AL LABORATORIO QUE CASI ES HORA Y PARA CONOCER A TUS COMPAÑEROS QUE ESTARAN JUNTO A TI EN EL ARCA"_

deje la nota en nuevamente en la mesa y fui al elevador,marque al piso al que requeria ir,tarde solo unos segundos en bajar pero el ascensor se detuvo y la puerta no se abrió,después de unos segundos bajo aun mas hasta dejar de moverse y las puertas se abrieron mostrándome una enorme sala con una escena algo impresionante

había unas especies de aros metálicos como de 30 mts de diámetro,estas tenían grabado el logotipo de la empresa PHOENIX que era un sol con un ave Phoenix dentro de el,empeze a caminar en el y varias compuertas se abrieron revelando a otros grupos de niños de varias edades;había niños de mi edad,de mi hermana…entre tantos mas

-pero que…-camine aun mas profundo de esta enorme sala

-hijo,por aquí-escuche a mi padre a lo lejos sobre un podio

Camine entre los demás niños,me molestaba su prescencia asi de simple,finalmente llegue al podio junto con mi padre

-que sucede?

-es hora de iniciar el proyecto-mi padre saco un micrófono y lo conecto via LAN del podio-chicos,pongan atención…soy el doctor sachary y les hemos juntado hoy por que ustedes son el futuro de la raza humana,como muchos entenderán estamos al borde de la extinción total y nadie quiere eso asi que junto con mi esposa creamos el proyecto EXODO el cual consiste en enviarlos al espacio donde permanecerán por cierto tiempo hasta que la situación en la tierra mejoren para su repoblación

mi madre entro a la sala junto con unas bolsas herméticas y en ellas había varios chips dentro

-necesito que el líder de cada grupo pase aquí enfrente para entregarle la IA que se encargara de su cuidado en el campo cosmico –mi madre saco un chip de el y cada niño o niña pasaba para recibir este chip y regresar con los demás hasta que el ultimo niño llego y todos estaban preparados para esto

-toma hijo-mi madre saco de su bolsillo mostrando un chip de IA-cuidala

-¿que hay aquí?

-tu hermana…aquí se encuentra tu hermana

-no entiendo

-aquí se encuentran recuerdos,sentimientos,sensaciones,todo lo relacionado con tu hermana,¿verdad hija?

Vi que el chip se encendio mostrando a la IA nuevamente y ahí confirme mis sospechas: SI ERA SORA!

-asi es mami…hermanito no estas feliz de verme

-si sora lo estoy…lo estoy-solte unas lagrimas de felicidad,crei que había perdido a mi hermana-como es que…

-…nos puede recordar-interrumpio mi padre-al momento de que estaba en el hospital,crei que debería al menos salvar su memoria y antes de que la entregaran a la funeraria instale un nanobot el cual se introdujo en su corteza cerebral en la que creo copias de su mente hasta el ultimo momento…

-"era por eso que no se vio tan afectado por nuestra perdida"

-asi que después de llegar de su velorio se me ocurrio crear el chip S.O.R.A introdiciendo sus recuerdos y pensamientos en este chip

-¿pero los demás chip también contiene a sora?

-no-mi padre volteo hacia el grupo de niños que aun seguían esperando indicaciones-solo cree una copia de sora,los demás chips contienen otras IA's pero igualmente servirán para este proyecto

-hijo es hora de marchar,toma a sora y llevala a la capsula numero 10 y en el encontraras la consola principal,introducela y prepárate para el lanzamiento

-y ustedes,que hay de ustedes ¿Qué les pasara?

-nos quedaremos aquí monitoreando todo

-y los adultos? Solo somos un monton de niños

-solo iran ustedes,por eso están las IA's ellas se encargaran de cuidarlos en todo momento-respondio mi madre ahora-toma a sora,llevala a la capsula 10,cuidala y protégela por nosotros

Tome a mi hermana y la mire detenidamente,aun me sorprendia el hecho de que ella fuera una IA y ella solto una sonrisa al verme

-hermanito,vámonos que se nos hace tarde-hablo mi hermana con su tono de siempre

-bien,vamos hermanita…

Baje del podio y conforme caminaba los demás niños se me quedaban viendo por que mi hermana sora tarareaba una canción mientras caminábamos

-sora…

-dime hermanito

-podrias guardar silencio por un rato por favor

Ella no dijo nada y solto otra sonrisa y se apago dejando de mostrarse

-gracias hermana

Finalmente llegue a dicha capsula,había niños y niñas esperando y yo solo los ignore y me acerce a la puerta la cual tenia grabada en la puerta "ARCA No. 10-11942"

-tu eres Antonio ¿verdad?-escuche una voz suave y gentil de una niña

-si…si lo soy-voltee hacia atrás para mirar a la niña mas linda de todas

-mucho gusto-dijo esta niña extendiendo su mano-mi nombre es angelica-estire mi mano y ella lo tomo y me abrazo rápidamente

Me quede sorprendido,esa niña rubia de mi estatura,de ojos verdes,hermosa voz me había abrazado…parece que me enamore de ella al verla

-el gusto es mio…-cortamos el abrazo y no se dieron a evitar los gritos de los demás niños al vernos asi y ella volvió a soltar una sonrisa

-me caes bien Antonio…estas sonrojado?

-NO!-voltee rápidamente hacia el arca evitando verla a la cara después de eso…fue mi primer momento embarazoso en mi vida

-bien Antonio,amigo mio,abre la puerta que un nuevo amanecer nos epera-me hablo angelica tomándome del hombro

-es…esta bien…-coloque mi mano en el panel que estaba cerca y esta escaneo mi huella digital y esta se abrió mostrando una sala con alfombra roja-vaya

Entre y después fue angelica y luego fueron los demás niños,camine hacia la consola que estaba cerca y puse mi hermana en el mostrando nuevamente su aspecto holografico

-ufff…hermanito,ya me estaba aburriendo de estar ahí en ese chip sin hacer nada

-que sigue?

-iniciando el protocolo de despegue de código A11213VS1536SA265…bien todo en orden,escaneando defensas del arca…bien…escaneando capsulas de criosueño…bien…escaneando porcentaje de oxigeno en el arca…mas del 1,000% de oxigeno se encuentra disponible en el arca…escaneando porcentaje de contaminación en el oxigeno del arca…esta en los promedios estándares para su uso…esta todo listo hermanito

-bien sora,muy bien, que sigue ahora?

-es enviar un comunicado a la sala de control,después enviar este comunicado a las demás arcas disponibles y emitir el mensaje en esta arca dando la orden

Mi hermana se oculto en la placa de la consola por unos segundos y resplandecio nuevamente

-bien,es hora hermanito,tu capsula de criosueño esta en el Ala este del arca,tu numero es S-117

-que va a pasar contigo?

-mi deber hermanito,cuidar de ti y de los demás niños,estar al pendiente en todo momento…no te preocupes hermanito,estare bien-solto una sonrisa mi hermana y la deje ahí mientras ella habría un panel holofrafico

+ATENCION A TODOS LOS HUESPEDES DEL ARCA CON NUMERO DE SERIE 10-11942,SE LES INFORMA QUE DENTRO DE UNOS MOMENTOS SE INICIARA EL DESPEGUE HACIA LA ATMOSFERA TERRESTRE,VAYAN TODOS A SUS CAPSULAS DE CRIOSUEÑO REPITO; ATENCION A TODOS LOS HUESPEDES DEL ARCA CON NUMERO DE SERIE 10-11942,SE LES INFORMA QUE DENTRO DE UNOS MOMENTOS SE INICIARA EL DESPEGUE HACIA LA ATMOSFERA TERRESTRE,VAYAN TODOS A SUS CAPSULAS DE CRIOSUEÑO+

Esa era mi hermana haciendo el trabajo de una IA,ayudar al hombre en todo momento,estoy orgulloso de ti sora… muy orgulloso

Entre a la ala este donde también había una consola,debe ser una extencion para que sora este vigilándonos fácilmente,Llegue a mi capsula y esta se abrió lentamente soltando un gas frio que golpeo mis pies haciéndome tener frio

-mira quien es mi compañero-exclamo la misma voz joven y hermosa-pero si es Antonio

-angelica…es bueno verte otra vez

-como que otra vez? Si solo nos separamos un momento y mira lo que fue el destino-angelica se asomo dentro de mi capsula-estaria genial que cupieran dos personas verdad?-solto angelica una risilla

-que?! Asi esta bien,no le veo el problema

Ella cambio a un aspecto serio y fue a si capsula que efectivamente estaba a lado del mio

-bien es hora de dormir Antonio…espero verte mañana-entro a la capsula y este se cerro lentamente

+TODOS LOS HUESPEDES DEL ARCA DEBEN ENTRAR A LA CAPSULAS,DENTRO DE 5 MINUTOS SE INICIARA EL DESPEGUE,REPITO; TODOS LOS HUESPEDES DEL ARCA DEBEN ENTRAR A LA CAPSULAS,DENTRO DE 5 MINUTOS SE INICIARA EL DESPEGUE+

Hablo nuevamente mi hermana y yo le hice caso y entre a mi capsula y esta se cerro poco a poco y vi a sora materializarse en la consola con una sonria

-BUENAS NOCHES,HERMANITO,QUE DESCANZES-dijo mi hermana mientras se cerraba la compuerta de la capsula

-buenas noches sora….


	5. capitulo 5

**BUENO CHICOS YA ES LUNES ASI QUE LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 5 ( YA NO ES CAPITULO PROLOGO, OFICIALMENTE AQUI EMPIEZA LA HISTORIA) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, NOS VEMOS HASTA EL OTRO LUNES CON NUEVO CAP.**

* * *

CAPITULO 5: BITACORA DE SORA PARTE 1

-ARCA No. 10-11942-

NARRACION: S.O.R.A

-DIA 1-

Finalmente se cerraron las capsulas, todos los niños estaban entrando a sus capsulas yo solo podía ver a mi hermano entrar a su capsula, no pude evitar mirarlo con una niña y me entro añoranza ¿Por qué tenia que estar viva aun después de haber muerto? ¿Por qué mamá me "salvo"? yo no quería estar por siempre en un chip, yo quería estar con mi hermanito, junto con el a pesar que nunca nos llevamos, aun siendo ahora una Inteligencia Artificial quiero saber si puedo dormir o ¿estare siempre despierta? Consiente de cada suceso que pase a mi alrededor, ver como se oxida el metal al paso de los años, mis protocolos me prohíben interaccionar con los materiales físicos del arca a no ser que sea necesario para entrar en mi modo de "acoplaje"… jejeje estoy hablando como una verdadera IA, pero es lo que soy ahora, una IA, es momento de dar la alerta

+TODOS LOS HUESPEDES DEL ARCA DEBEN ENTRAR A LA CAPSULAS,DENTRO DE 5 MINUTOS SE INICIARA EL DESPEGUE,REPITO; TODOS LOS HUESPEDES DEL ARCA DEBEN ENTRAR A LA CAPSULAS,DENTRO DE 5 MINUTOS SE INICIARA EL DESPEGUE+

Tuve que emitir mi alarma de notificación ya que me lo dicta el protocolo de seguridad, mi hermanito me miro nuevamente y entro a la capsula de criosueño

-buenas noches hermanito que descanses-le hable a mi hermano y el sonrio nerviosamente

-buenas noches sora…

Abri el panel de control de las capsulas y cada una cambiaba de estado detallándome que cada una estaba cerrada con su respectivo huésped, desearía estar ahí, dormir o al menos tener algo parecido al sueño, pero el protocolo…

-*sora, estas ahí-escuche la voz de mi madre atravez de la comunicación IA – HUMANO

-asi es mami, aquí estoy

-*se lo que estas pensando, se claramente que extrañas tu cuerpo, tu vida anterior, pero no hay vuelta atrás, lo que hicimos ese dia no tenia remedio, además de que tu misma lo pediste

-asi es, lo recuerdo claramente…

-*podras ser ahora diferente pero te dejamos un regalo que creo que te va a encantar

-¿cual es mami?

-*tu padre y yo te hemos dado una capacidad única que ninguna otra IA posee en el planeta y es la de soñar

-pero el protocolo…

-*olvida el protocolo hija

De pronto sentí que mis circuitos internos empezaron a borrarse uno por uno, al principio me asuste pero luego sentí que algo entro a mi sistema con la firma de mis padres, ahora puedo soñar

-*es nuestro ultimo regalo sora, te queremos mucho al igual que tu hermano, cuídalo mucho, puede que sea terco en algunas ocasiones pero te quiere

-gracias mami, También los quiero, espero verlos nuevamente

Después de eso se corto la comunicación y cambio la alerta, todo estaba listo para el despegue a la atmosfera terrestre, en lo profundo quería llorar pero no podía, soy una IA pero eso se acabo cuando les permiti que me transfirieran a este chip, pero es bueno, aun estare junto con mi hermanito hasta que uno de nosotros se "descomponga"

Abri la cámara de vigilancia exterior y mire sobre el arca como una compuerta se abrió lentamente separando el metal gris del hangar mostrando las nubes contaminadas de Alexandra, estaba feliz y algo triste por eso, ya no vere nuevamente a mis padres, nunca mas, pero también estaba feliz por que aun seguía con mi hermanito y el hecho de que esperare a que despierte y podamos volver al mundo, si es que aun sigue completo para nuestra llegada.

Las arcas pasaron el suelo y pude ver que bajo de mi se encontraba una cancha metalica y se podía ver grupos de personas viendonos partir, levante nuevamente la cámara para ver los edificios y estos tenían gente viéndonos desde las ventanas-escotillas, finalmente pasamos la capa de contaminación y vi por primera vez en mi vida el sol, ese astro en su máximo esplendor, mientras tenia enfocada la vista en el mire una extraña sombra dentro de el como si fuera un ave extendiendo sus alas pero este tenia un cuerno y tenia 4 patas, rápidamente le tome foto y la escanee en la base de datos para buscar un animal parecido a este, la base de datos del arca me mostro que se trataba de un pegaso, un ser mitológico pero me arrojo también un unicornio otro ser mitológico pero ninguno que tuviera ambos aspectos, como el cuerno y sus alas, volvi a mirar en la cámara y vi a esta sombra volar hacia nosotros, vi que tenia una sonrisa marcada en su cara y se detuvo frente a la cámara

-*no temais, que soy la reina galaxia, la gobernadora de todos los astros y de los planeta, vengo a darte una advertencia sobre el futuro…

-"que clase de advertencia"

-…en un futuro muy lejano, nacera una nueva especie, la cual será liderada por mi hija, la princesa celestia, tu tendras mucho que ver junto con tu hermano, pero por desgracia tu hermano hara cosas crueles con estos seres, mis hijos, asi que vengo a decirte que tu hermano debe aprender a amar a sus prójimos sino pagara unas graves consecuencias como la extinción de tu especie, sora, te lo pido de reina a inteligencia artificial, cuida los actos de tu hermano y enseñale lo que es amar

-"como es que sabe que soy una inteligencia artificial" espera, quien eres

-soy la reina galaxia pequeña, tratare de cuidarlos en su estadia en mi reino espacial, buenas noches, sora

-¿como sabes mi nombre?

Esta sombra desaparecio frente a la cámara y solo dejo una estela dorada , yo no entendia el por que conocía mi nombre y como sabia que era una IA. Pero tenia en claro algo, no existía ninguna razón científica que me pudiera explicar lo que era, pero si es verdad lo que dice, debo cuidar a mi hermanito de ahora en adelante.

Finalmente llegamos al espacio exterior y cada arca se posiciono para estar fija en un lugar para que durante el lapso no tuviéramos un incidente alguno, solo espero que este tiempo pase rápido…reina galaxia…princesa celestia...¿que pasara en el futuro?

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAN! ahora si hay una gran pregunta ¿quien es la reina galaxia? (no es mia, la encontre en un foro y me gusto, busquenla en google) y por que tuvo comunicacion con sora y nadamas ella, espero haber aclarado unas dudas de que si este fic tenia que ver con MLP ( lo deje medio confuso al parecer xD ) y ahora que estan durmiendo en el espacio que pasara con sora que estara conciente casi la mayoria del tiempo, y que cosas le esperaran en el futuro a este par de hermanos.**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA BITACORA DE SORA PARTE 1**


	6. capitulo 5 parte 2

**BUENO CHICOS ES LUNES LO QUE TRAE CAPITULO NUEVO, COMO ES COSTUMBRE ME GUSTA DEJAR GUIÑOS A MIS OTROS FICS, ESPERO QUE LOS UBIQUEN ;)**

**NA: TAL VEZ SI CONTENGAN INFORMACION IMPORTANTE TAL VEZ NO XD **

* * *

CAPITULO 5: BITACORA DE SORA PARTE 2

-ARCA No. 10-11942-

NARRACION: S.O.R.A

-DIA 3650, A UNA DECADA DESPUES DEL "EXODO"-

Pasaron ya mas de 3650 dias después del despegue, mi base de datos aun recuerda…digo, aun recuerdo el primer dia del despegue cuando esa sombra se coloco frente a a la cámara presagiando que mi hermano correría peligro gracias a su actitud y debía aprender a amar a los demás sino le costaría la vida, pero ¿a que forma de vida se referia?, no procesaba la información que me dio la reina galaxia…mi capacidad mental no llegaba a comprender nada de lo que me conto hace diez años.

Me encontraba navegando por la red de arca buscando algo con el cual entretenerme, paso mucho tiempo desde que mi hermanito se fue a dormir y no sabia que hacer, solo mirar por el arca y de vez en cuando tomar el control de la cámara de video para observar la via láctea, seguido miraba el sol en busca de esa tal reina pero no tenia resultado alguno, decidi dormir un poco, gracias a mi mamá y mi papá podía al menos dormir como si fuera un ser humano, me diriji a la consola principal regresando por los componentes del arca para dormir un poco, no eh dormido desde hace 5 años, al parecer no es tan obligatorio dormir en mi estado, pero que puedo hacer ahora, solo esperar a que mejore el ambiente en la superficie terrestre.

Finalmente llegue a la consola principal y desplegué el panel de control del arca mostrándome el estado de cada una capsula de criosueño, sus estados y con la opción de reactivarlas pero no lo hare, aun no, mi necesidad puede esperar otro poco mas, tome el control de los medios de comunicación para tratar de mandar una señal hacia la tierra en un intento de hablar con alguien pero fue en vano, eran ciertos los cálculos de mis padres, la vida se extinguiría en unos meses…bueno, ya se extinguio y solo quedan estos niños como herederos del planeta, si es que los acoge nuevamente.

Cerre el panel de control y disminui el porcentaje de energía un poco para que el arca soporte al ambiente espacial mas y para ahorrar energia y me "dormi" ( que es solo ponerme en hibernación), buenas noches.

-DIA 1,825,000 A 5,000 AÑOS DESPUES DEL "EXODO"-

Estoy muy sorprendida, mis padres hicieron su mejor trabajo, estas arcas, si mis cálculos están correctos vamos ya a los 5,000 despues años del despegue, e monitoreado constantemente el planeta pero aun no posee lo necesario para re-habitarla, pero parece que se esta formando nuevos organismos en el, di mi paseo por una millonésima vez por el arca y todo parecía estar en calma, pase por la capsula de mi hermano y pareciera que envejecio un poco, ya no parecía el niño de 13 cuando salimos de la tierra, pareciera que tiene 15 años de edad o tal vez mas, finalmente de siglos aprendi a utilizar mi habilidad de acoplaje, use partes de metal y me cree un cuerpo sintetico, al principio fue difícil, por que como yo era solo un holograma no podía tocar nada físico, pero me las ingenie para utilizar los brazos mecánicos del área de ingeniería y cree un cuerpo capaz de mantenerme en el, utilize el sistema de ejeccion de una mochila cohete para crearme un par de propulsores que acople en la parte de los omóplatos, al principio no me gustaba ver dos orificios asi que cree unas alas metálicas para mantener una aerodinamicidad pareja y poder mantenerme en el aire, no se por que lo hice pero lo hice, es hora de dar un vistazo a las arcas con la cámara, deben estar en la misma situación, por lo pronto mi juguete tendrá que esperar por que aun le faltan las piernas, tome el control de la cámara y busque las arcas por sus coordenadas pero mire en una y estaba partida por la mitad…¿que paso? Enfoque la cámara y analize en busca de rastros de explosivos pero encontré rastros de meteoros, el arca fue atacada por un meteoro….el arca No. 10-11953 esta destruida…

Rápidamente cambie de posición hacia otra arca y esta no se encontraba en su posición y encontré rastros de propulsión interna, abri otro escáner mostrándome que otra arca se había salido de su orbita predeterminada llendose a lo profundo del espacio…que voy a hacer si me llega a pasar lo mismo, mi hermanito…

Corte el control de la cámara y mejor me dijiri a la consola principal a iniciar con un escaneo profundo, lo que vi me aterrorizo…casi todas las capsulas de criosueño estaban fallando dejando solo en un estado normal la de mi hermanito y la de otra niña…no se que pasara…mami…tengo mucho miedo, ayúdame por favor

Me mostre holográficamente para arrodillarme para llorar, llore mucho, no sabia que hacer a pesar de ser una IA sigo sintiendo emociones, no paraba de pensar en que haría si mi hermanito no lo logra…yo ya no tenia razón por la cual vivir…

-*no temas sora, que estoy haciendo lo posible para que no perezcan-escuche esa voz muy familiar, esa voz que no había escuchado hace mas de 5,000 años

-¿mami?

-*lo siento sora, no soy tu madre pero soy yo la reina galaxia

-¿reina galaxia? ¿Que hace aquí?-me levante mirando a mi alrededor bucandola-¿donde esta?

-*parece que creciste, tus padres deben de estar orgullosos

-mis padres…-baje la mirada poco a poco, quien sabe que habrá pasado con ellos

-* oh,perdóname no fue mi intención, deja me hago presente

De pronto apareció un ser equino color blanco con con sus alas desplegadas, enfoque mi vista y vi que traía una corona dorada con una especie de gema en el, su crin era de color negro con unos puntos blancos brillando dentro de el, pareciera que fueran estrellas, su cuerpo iluminaba toda la habitación metalica del arca, no podía creer lo que veía, no existía una razón lógica para explicarme el por que esta ella aquí en el espacio y aun mas podía hablar

-hola sora, ¿me extrañaste?-"ella" solto una sonrisa al verme y camino hacia la consola-puede que tengas muchas preguntas pero solo vengo de visita, no dispongo de mucho tiempo

-¿quien eres? ¿Que eres?

-soy la reina galaxia, gobernante de todo lo que vez y conoces y soy un alicornio, no debas temer por mi, no soy agresiva-volvio a soltar una sonrisa alegre frente a mi

-¿por que esta aquí? Conmigo

-por que sentí tu soledad, tu tristeza al ver que unas naves donde se encontraban tus amigos estuvieran destruidas…lo siento mucho

-¿por que paso eso?

-por que a pesar de que gobierno todo esto, no puedo controlar a los astros o las estrellas ha dejar de hacer lo que quieren, por desgracia ese meteoro impacto con esa nave destruyéndola, lo siento mucho no me di cuenta hasta ahora-bajo la mirada un poco mostrándome su tristeza-no es fácil el trabajo, pero se hace lo que se puede, dime en que te puedo ayudar

-pues…"el cuerpo mecanico"tengo un juguete pero esta incompleto y pues necesito un poco de ayuda ahora que lo mencionas jejeje-sonrei nerviosa tratando de ignorar el incidente con el arca, se quedo callada un momento haciendo una mueca

-con mucho gusto pequeña sora

-ya no soy pequeña *JUM* ya soy grande

-jejeje esta bien vamos vieja sora

-tampoco es para tanto, podría sacarme de la consola para que la pueda guíar

-esta bien- se acerco mas a la consola pero se detuvo frente a ella con una ceja levantada-¿como lo hago?

-ah perdone, solo saque mi chip de la entrada

-esta bien-vi que su cuerno se ilumino con una luz dorada y envolvió la entrada de la consola y automáticamente salio el chip mandándome directamente al aire

-*¿Qué fue lo hizo?- me encontraba contenida en el chip mientras estaba fuera de la consola flotando en el aire por la falta de gravedad

-oh perdona, ahora te tomo-volvio a ilumunar su cuerno y me tomo colocándome a un lado de ella haciendo que dejara de flotar en el aire

Me materialize a su lado y vi que su cuerno seguía iluminado provocando que la sala se iluminara un poco mas, no podía escanearla en busca de información, solo quedarme viendo

-¿para donde vamos?- me pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa

-vamos a la sala de ingeniería, ala norte

-bien

Empezó a caminar por el arca, no crei que fuera muy grande el arca, debe ser que viajo rápidamente entre los circuitos haciendo ver el arca pequeño, pasamos por el área de enfermería, nada fuera de lo común, ella veía el arca maravillada, cada detalle le llamaba la atención y no pensaba dos veces en preguntarme y yo le respondia a sus dudas, pasamos por el comedor, ella miraba los bancos y los tocaba extrañada, vi exactamente su confusión, no necestiaba un escáner de punta, era intuición pero luego cambio a un aspecto triste y vi que cerro ambos ojos mostrando el pésame.

-¿sucede algo reina?

-solo me pregunto, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el hombre no hubiera consumido su planeta? Estuve junto a sophitia cuando dio a luz a la especie humana, me comento que ellos eran su máximo orgullo, sus hermosos hijos pero con el tiempo ellos se volvieron hostiles gracias a su ambicion y también por culpa de samael, ella les advirtió que no hicieran caso a este ser pero fue en vano, ellos siguieron consumiendo todo a su paso sin tener remordimienro alguno, no todos los hombres eran asi, pero no se podía evitar, incluso se envio a un guardian llamado nova con un nombre nuevo, lo llamaron *jesus* pero fue inevitable, el murió acusado por herejía pero por el amor que el tenia a sus hermanos murió pero con el tiempo fue olvidado y ahora estamos aquí, frente al borde de la extinción de tu especie

-lo se reina, se podría decir que yo e muerto

-¿como?

-yo no era realmente una IA, yo era una niña de 9 años cuando por una extraña enfermedad cardiaca mori pero gracias a mis padres lograron salvarme transfiriéndome este chip con ahora con esta forma, me perdonaron todos mis recuerdos, lo que yo era, pero a veces me siento muy triste sabiendo que yo estoy despierta, conciente de todo mientras que mi hermano yace dormido, descansando…pero lo hize por que amo a mi hermanito, el es mi otra mitad, a veces es muy latoso y terco pero lo amo como mi hermano y no lo cambiaria por nada

-estas llena de sorpresas pequeña-me miro fijamente con una expresión triste, lo podía ver perfectamente en sus ojos- pero de que cosas hablamos jejeje, mejor sigamos para ayudarte

-esta bien reina…no le vaya a comentar a mi hermanito lo que le dije eh

-esta bien no le dire-sonrio nuevamente y seguimos caminando entre el comedor

Salimos del gran comedor y llegamos a un pasillo muy largo y con unas compuertas metálicas dando a los campos artificiales del arca para cuando se llegue nuevamente a la tierra, cada campo tenia sus "arboles" para simular un ambiente mas tranquilo y para que los huéspedes puedan entretenerse en lo que se reconstruia la tierra

-los humanos hicieron grandes cosas durante su vida-la reina se detuvo en un campo donde había un simulador de una playa-es una desgracia lo que les sucedió, me gustaría entrar a ver

-esta bien reina, colóqueme frente al lector digital que esta junto a la puerta-me coloco frente a el, estire mi mano e hize un corto haciendo que la puerta se abriera encendiendo las luces principales de la habitación

Entramos a la sala y vi que la reina se detuvo cerca de la orilla, vi que movia sus casco de un lado a otro, sintiendo la arena artificial, mire a su cara y ella estaba feliz al sentir la arena, camino hacia el agua poniendo sus 4 cascos en el, por mi parte no tenia miedo, soy contra agua y no afectaría mis funciones principales ni secundarias y no dejaría secuelas en el futuro

-se siente hermoso, el agua pasar por mis cascos, tenia eones que no tenia esta sensación, es muy agradable-solto otra sonrisa mucho mas grande, era alegría en si

-lo se, mis padres procuraron el bien por nosotros, también todo el grupo de cientificios que estuvieron con ellos

Estuvimos frente al mar artificial y vimos el ambiente hasta que una representación holográfica del sol apareció haciendo que la iluminación de la sala aumentara

-sigamos pequeña sora, me esta distrayendo esto- me dijo apenada

-no se preocupe, gracias a usted me esta distrayendo de hacer lo aburrido

Salimos de la sala y volvi a colocar mi mano en el lector y la puerta se cerro apagando todo nuevamente, el pasillo volvio a tomar la oscuridad casi total, gracias a la reina iluminaba el pasillo levemente, seguimos caminando por el pasillo y ella miraba cada sala que este tenia para los huéspedes del arca, estaba maravillada, finalmente terminamos el pasillo y nos topamos de frente con otra puerta metalica con el símbolo de un vehiculo

-¿que es ese símbolo?

-ese es el símbolo de un vehiculo humano, ahora vera, por favor vuelva a ponerme frente al lector

Me coloco al lector que estaba de lado derecho, puse mi mano nuevamente y este solto una chispa permitiéndome el acceso, se abrió rápidamente la puerta de manera vertical, la habitación se ilumino mostrando cerca de 20 vehiculos todoterreno, 29 motos y un jet x-16 DEUS, pasamos lentamente ya que al parecer la reina se incomodo al verlos, lo vi en su expresión al ver la gran sala de 100x250 mts

-¿Que-que son estos artefactos?

-son vehículos humanos-pasamos lentamente por un vehiculo todo terreno y ella se detuvo frente a el- este es un vehiculo, se les llama "Galileo" pero su modelo de seire es TXXEWE-H4L05532-05, es un vehiculo 4x4, es un excelente vehiculo cuando se trata de conducir en un terreno pedregozo, no requiere de combustible fósil

-muchos números…discúlpame pero no me agrada esto,muéstreme los demás vehículos

Terminamos de caminar entre la hilera de "Galileo" y llegamos hasta donde empezaba la hilera de motos

-y estos vehículos ¿que son?

-estos son motos para 2 ocupantes, se les llama "moongose" pero su modelo de serie es SRFNPHNIX-RCNGL-NVA, no requiere de combustible fosil, a cambio del galileo este vehiculo es mas rápido y agil sin perder la estabilidad

-reitero mucha informacion, disculpa que lo mencione pero me están incomodando estos artefactos, lo siento

-no pasa nada reina, sigamos-terminamos la hilera hasta llegar al ultimo y único vehiculo de su clase

-supongo que este vehiculo es para viajes aéreos

-asi es pero no solo para viajes

-explicame por favor

-este vehiculo es un DEUS X-16, es un jet de ultima generación, puede llegar a velocidades extremas, mas de 900 Km por hora, a diferencia de los demás vehículos este requiere combustible fósil

-y estos cilindros metálicos ¿que son?-levanto su casco señalando un artefacto que creo que la asustaría pero como es mi función básica y no de criterio de responder las preguntas que hagan referencia a artefactos humanos con honestidad

-son misiles reina, se que me va a preguntar que "¿Qué son?" estos misiles son para la defensa de las personas en caso de conflicto con una facción opuesta y son para sinlenciar estas facciones con el uso de estos misiles ahora preguntara que "¿que hacen estos misiles?" estos misiles contienen explosivos en su interior para la destrucción en masa de un área determinada y los orificios salientes de los costados del jet contienen metralladoras de calibre .50 antiblindajes, fuego rápido y certero…también con la misma función de los misiles

Ella se quedo viendo el jet asustada, tenia la boca abierta al ver cada elemento del jet, me hubiera gustado mentirle, no quería que se aterrara al ver esto pero no podía, mis protocolos me prohibían mentir sobre ciertas cosas pero me hubiera gustado mentirle

-¿reina? ¿Esta todo bien?

-disculpa pero parece que su especie no aprendio después de lo sucedido

-lo se pero ahora que somos un grupo muy reducido de humanos, casi extintos no creo que busquen la guerra o algo parecido, espero que todos entiendan y aprendan a convivir como unos solo, lo siento que tuviera que ver esto y mas por lo que sigue en la ultima sala antes del la sala de ingeniería

Caminamos hacia la puerta, me coloco nuevamente en el lector y este se abrió mostandronos otra sala mas pequeña comparada con el hangar pero con muchos artefactos

-¿estos que son?-caminamos entre los estantes de "artefactos"

Ella estaba algo maravillada por esto pero también veía que estaba algo asustada

-son armas reina…son armas, esta sala esta diseñada con un propósito casi parecido al anterior pero estas armas son de uso de defensa propia pero también de uso militar, una de mis funciones básicas me indican que debo instruir a los huéspedes para que aprendan a utilizar cada arma

-no digas mas, sigamos por favor

-esta bien "malditos protocolos"

Caminamos hacia el otro extremo se la sala y conforme llegábamos la reina veía su alrededor y los campos de tiro que estaban en la sala,finalmente llegamos a la puesta con un símbolo de un desarmador y una llave inglesa pintados en la puerta, sin mas me puso en el lector y este se abrió haciendo que las luces de la habitación se iluminaran mostrando multiples paneles de control en los costados, brazos mecánicos en las paredes y en el techo de la sala, entramos en el, ahora la mire fijamente a la cara y ella ya no tenia esa expresión de incomodes, ahora la veía mas tranquila, caminamos entre la sala hasta llegar a una capsula metalica de color azul con una pantalla en la parte superior de la capsula con un símbolo de un cuerpo de color verde tintineante

-coloqueme en la consola que se encuentra a lado de la capsula-la reina no dijo nada y me coloco en la consola y rápidamente entre nuevamente en contacto con los componentes del arca incluyendo los de la sala de ingeniería asi por fin controlar los brazos mecánicos

-gracias reina, ahora vera mi juguete-abri la compuerta de la capsula de contención mostrando el cuerpo sintetico suspendido en el aire por falta de gravedad-es bonito ¿verdad? Jejeje

-es impresionante, se basa mucho en la fisiología humana, pero veo que le faltan las piernas

-asi es-mire el cuerpo buscando cada complemento faltante y efectivamente solo faltaban las piernas-es unicamente lo que le faltan, las piernas

-bien-ilumino nuevamente su cuerno y envolvió el cuerpo en ese campo dorado, yo rápidamente escaneé su cuerpo en busca del origen de ese campo dorado…lo que me arrojo el escáner me dejo sorprendida…algo que no crei que existiría, era magia…como es posible, no existe ninguna respuesta lógica para esto, no entendia nada-disculpe reina pero que es ese campo con el que envolvió el cuerpo

-¿esto? Donde están mis modales, después de la explicación de tu hogar, debi explicarte que era esto-me dijo mientras aun sostenia el cuerpo con su "magia" y lo acerco hacia ella-esto es magia, es algo fundamental para todos nosotros ya que nos da energía y podemos utilizarla en muchas cosas, ya que no poseemos lo que ustedes llaman dedos

-pero como que todos nosotros si los humanos no pueden hacerlo

-si pueden, yo junto con sophitia les regalamos esa habilidad pero por desgracia la mayoría de ustedes nunca supieron usarla y menos conforme pasaba el tiempo, incluso tu hermano si tiene fe en eso puede usar magia

-vaya…

-olvidemonos de eso vale, que ahora terminare este cuerpo para ti y le hare unas pequeñas modificaciones

Vi que el cuerpo empezó a brillar dentro del campo dorado y vi que sus alas metálicas cambiaron poco a poco dejando de parecer alas de avión y tomaron una forma extraña; en la parte que conectaba al omoplato izquierdo había una esfera pequeña y que de ella levitaban tres pequeñas varillas que de la base a la punta se agruesaban cada una con sus propios impulsadores cada uno en la parte inferior de cada barilla, al igual con el omoplato derecho.

En la parte de la cabeza se alargo el cabello tomando un color café (mi cabello era negro) y salio una especie de aureola partida en la parte de enfrente levitando también con una esfera entre las puntas de la aureola, también salio un cuerno largo (no tanto como el de la reina) y las orejas cambiaron tomando un aspecto parecido a las de ella, en la parte inferior de la espalda salio cabello como si fuera una cola de caballo llegando hasta el suelo también de color café, en la parte de la cadera brillo un poco mostrando una especie de tatuaje en forma de un chip, muy parecido al mio, en la parte de la boca cambio mucho, se alargo haciendo que la nariz cambiara pareciéndose a la de ella, también los ojos crecieron y estos cambiaron de color, la iris era de color morado, la demás fisiología cambio bastante ya casi no me veria como humana al usar ropa, todo lo que habia agregado para cumplir mis funciones basicas como suplente de las mujeres ya habia desaparecido, todo lo que inclui como el metodo reproductivo ya no se encontraba, pareciera que se oculto con lo demas, estaba sorprendida

-no es necesario que uses ropa, en el futuro ya no la requerirás para mas del 80% de su estilo de vida

-¿estilo de vida? ¿de quienes?

-solo te dire que cuando lleguen, busquen a la princesa celestia, mi hija y ella les dira que hacer, pero hazlo con cuidado, ya que como te había dicho tu hermano podría hacer cosas que pongan en riesgo su vida y a tu especie, también haz que tu hermano se haga amigo de 6 seres muy especiales, quienes le guiaran en todo momento, claro que debe ser alguien en un plan amigable

-¿y como sabre quienes son?

-ya te daras cuenta, respecto a tu cuerpo, sigue manteniendo sus funciones principales, al parecer introdujiste su medio reproductor, regalo de tus padres supongo, y sobre las alas pídele ayuda a rainbow dash, ella es la mejor de todas y te enseñara a volar, y con tu cuerno pídele ayuda a twilight sparkle sobre como usar magia, con tu hermano, que aprenda ser amable que vaya con fluttershy, que aprenda a ser generoso vayan con rarity la mas generosa de todos, que sea alguien trabajador y honesto vayan con applejack y finalmente vayan con pinkie pie…bueno vayan con todas a que ambos aprendan pero tiene ser bajo con el consentimiento de mi hija celestia.

-esta bien reina, pero ¿quienes son ellas?

-solo te dire que son los elementos de la armonía y protectoras de equestria

-¿equestria?

-no te dire nada mas, no quiero echar a perder la sorpresa, cuando llegues con mi hija dile lo siguiente…

-espere deje grabo lo que me diga para que lo escuche con su propia voz

-esta bien- encendí mi sistema de grabación para que la reina dejera sus palabras-listo

-_Hija, si estas escuchando esto, significa que ya no me encuentro entre ustedes en el plano terrenal, estos seres que se encuentran frente a ti son los últimos de su especie donde una vez equestria fue su hogar eones antes de nosotros, te pido de madre a hija que los dejes vivir bajo las leyes de equestria y que aprendan a vivir en paz y armonía ya que por falta de estos elementos su mundo colapso trayendo el fin de su civilización y estar al borde de la extinción, dales la oportunidad de aprender de nosotros asi como nosotros aprenderemos de ellos, lo se por que conoci a una pequeña…bueno ni tan pequeña, se llama sora, es la mensajera de este mensaje asi como la hermana de un humano y me demostró ser alguien de confianza, espero que comprendas hija y al igual que tu hermana luna, las quiero a ambas por igual, atentamente la reina y gobernante de los astros y mano derecha de morningstar, tu padre: GALAXIA-_termino de hablar y ella me guiño el ojo dándome la señal de dejar grabar y eso fue lo que hice-bien, dale ese mensaje por favor, no te aseguro nada pero al menos dejara que ustedes vivan entre ellos

De pronto vi que se abrió una especie de fisura mostrando a otro ser parecido a la reina pero este era macho, traía una armadura dorada y su crin era dorada

-cariño, es hora de regresar, sophitia esta buscándote y Phoenix no deja de preguntar por ti, como dice que ya se canso de ganarme en esos juegos, quiere que tu juegues con ella ya que tu le das batalla con eso

-bien-respondio a aquel ser-nos veremos luego sora, te deseo lo mejor para ti y tu hermano en el futuro, hasta luego

Ella camino hacia esa especie de fisura y yo rápidamente la escanee nuevamente y los resultados me dijeron que era una pony junto con el macho, debe ser su esposos morningstar, esta fisura se cerro dejando mi nuevo cuerpo en el aire y yo con los brazos mecánicos lo regrese a la capsula e indague un poco y encontré el puerto de acceso que se encontraba en la parte de la nuca y mejor quize dejar las cosas asi, era mucho por hoy, pase por los componentes nuevamente del arca pero esta vez no estaba aburrida ni nada parecido, estaba tranquila, gracias a la reina galaxia me sentía tranquila, al menos este nuevo mundo no estará vació y solo, mis análisis me indican que de los _seres_ a los que se referia la reina son también ponys al igual que ella.

Llegue a tomar nuevamente la cámara del arca y analize la superficie terrestre, poco a poco iba siendo habitable nuevamente, si mis cálculos no fallan será habitable dentro de otros 5,000 años mas, iba a desconectarme de la cámara cuando salto una pequeña alerta sobre la superficie terrestre, nuevamente tome control de la cámara y la alerta me señalo algo en un bosque donde una vez hubo una utopia humana pero fue eliminada del mapa por el paso de los siglos y pase sobre la capa ya mas transparente de contaminación y me mostro a uno de estos ponys caminando pero este tenia un aspecto viejo y con características casi humanas

-ya casi sora, ya casi-finalmente me desconecte de la cámara y fui a la sala donde se encontraba dormido mi hermano tome control de la cámara interna de la capsula y vi que traía ya el pelo muy largo y una barba muy parecida a la de un ancianito de 70 años, lo deje ahí y me puse en modo de hibernación en espera de ver ese nuevo mundo, algo me dice que será mas hermoso de lo que me imagino

_+ALERTA,ALERTA,FALLA EN LA CAPSULA No. S1-18, PERSONAJE AFECTADO "AXTON ANGELICA HERNANDEZ+_

* * *

**NO PUES ME PREGUNTO QUE DEPARARA EL FUTURO PARA LOS HERMANOS ZACHARY, ADEMAS QUE SORA YA APRENDIO A USAR EL SISTEMA DE ACOPLAJE PERO CON LA AYUDA DE LA REINA GALAXIA LO MODIFICO PARA QUE SE ADAPTARA MAS RAPIDO A LA NUEVA EQUESTRIA PERO ¿QUE SUCEDERA CON ANGELICA, CON LOS DEMAS HABITANTES DEL ARCA¿, ¿POR QUE INTRODUJE GUIÑOS DE REENCARNACION AQUI? QUIEN SABE XD ME GUSTA DEJAR COSILLAS POR AHI.**

**NOS VEMOS EL OTRO LUNES CON LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE "PROYECTO: EXODO" NO SE OLVIDEN DARLE UN VISTAZO A REENCARNACION QUE YA EL RECIEN ARCANGEL NOVA TENDRA SU PRIMER DIA VIVIENDO EN PONYVILLE**

**SE DESPIDE BRAVETHUNDER PARA LA PROXIMA, QUE TENGAN UN BUEN INICIO DE SEMANA**


	7. capitulo 5 parte 3

**BUENO CHICOS YA ES LUNES Y ASI VIENE EL NUEVO CAPITULO DEL PROYECTO EXODO DONDE DARE FINAL AL PRIMER ARCO DE LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE HOY, NOS VEMOS LA OTRA SEMANA CON PROYECTO: EXODO**

* * *

CAPITULO 5: LA BITACORA DE SORA PARTE 3

_+*ALERTA,ALERTA,FALLA EN LA CAPSULA No. S1-18, PERSONAJE AFECTADO "AXTON ANGELICA HERNANDEZ*+_

Reaccione rápidamente de mi modo de hibernación, cheque la fecha actual: 7 de julio del 12,588 D.C, ya casi van 10 mil años desde el proyecto pero eso no importaba, me materialize y abri la pantalla de control de las capsulas mostrándome que el 99% estaban fallando en su totalidad, si los registros no fallan me indican que la alerta sono mas de unas 15 millones 275 mil 300 veces y contando, ¿como no la escuche con anterioridad?, no puede ser, abri el esquema de las capsulas de criosueño mostrándome que la ultima capsula que fallo fue la S1-18, la capsula junto a la de mi hermanito, era Axton Angelica Hernandez, de 13 años de edad, tipo de sangre AB, estatura de 1,60 mts. Pase un rápido escaneo por todas las capsulas en busca de signos vitales pero todas me arrojaron resultados nulos, todos fallecieron…dejando solo a un habitante vivo… Antonio Gabriel Desmond sachary, edad 13 años, tipo de sangre O+…mi hermanito...rapidamente envie una señal de auxilio a las demás arcas pero no tenia respuesta alguna, entre en shock, estaba sola en el arca, no había respuesta por parte de las demás arcas a travez de las señales de emergencia, las alertas no paraban, era mi culpa mi misión era proteger a los habitantes del arca y ayudar a reconstruir la civilización humana y la falle, le falle a todos, le falle a mi hermanito…a mis padres.

Rápidamente, desplegué unos nanobots en la cámara de mi hermanito para prepararlo para sacarlo del criosueño, cada nanobot se enfoco a su objetivo: adaptar el cuerpo de mi hermano al ambiente espacial y reanimar sus funciones básicas como caminar y asi evitar la paralisis temporal del sistema motor.

Después de un rato los nanobots terminaron sus funciones y regresaron a la estación de desplegué, saque mi nuevo cuerpo del área de ingeniería a travez de los brazos mecánicos, tardo un rato en llegar pero finalmente llego a la sala y se coloco frente a la terminal donde me encontraba, extendi mi mano derecha hasta tocar su mano y cree un pulso electromagnético y este se movio y saque un diagnostico rápido; ya era 100% funcionable, hice que los brazos mecánicos me sacaran de la terminal colocándome en la parte de la nuca donde se encontraba la entrada para el chip, estando ya en el centro del cuerpo fui capaz de mover mi nuevo cuerpo como si nada, todas las funciones eran simples y practicas, eso es bueno.

Empeze a caminar a travez de la sal y fui hacia la capsula de mi hermanito y marque la contrseña de desbloqueo, esta se empezó a abrir lentamente sacando un vapor frio el cual sentí en mis pies ( por supuesto que tengo sensaciones humanas) y vi que mi hermano aun estaba dormido, estire mi mano y la pase por la cara de mi hermano acariciándola, paso mucho tiempo desde que empezó el proyecto y solo yo estuve consciente tanto tiempo…desearía volver a ser humana pero ya no, mi misión era proteger a todos los habitantes del arca pero solo mi hermanito sobrevivio todo este tiempo, maldita sea

-Hermanito…despierta por favor-le hable suavemente aun con mi mano acaraciando su cabello, despierta hermanito

Vi que movio levemente su cabeza a un lado y lentamente abrio los ojos

-*¿quien eres? ¿Dónde estoy?- me hablo entre dientes al parecer por tanto tiempo que paso dormido

-soy tu hermanita sora-le respondi con una sonrisa- vamos hermanito que llevas mucho tiempo dormido

-*¿sora?-me respondio aun entre dientes,pareciera que seguía entre sueños-*estas…muy cambiada

-jejeje lo se hermanito, pero tu también haz cambiado,vamos sal de ahí-tome su mano y lo saque de la capsula

Salio poco a poco de la capsula y estaba desorientado, miraba para todos lados y me miraba a mi

-¿que eres?

-soy tu hermanita sora, estoy en un cuerpo cibernético que cree a partir de mi habilidad de acoplaje, me aburrio al principio pero le agregue unos aditamentos- le menti a mi hermano, no me gustaba pero tenia que, no le quiero mencionar nada sobre la reina galaxia y el como me ayudo a crear este cuerpo –vamos anda…

-¿…y angelica? ¿Cómo están los demás?

Esa pregunta me asusto, ¿que le digo? ¿Cómo tomara la respuesta? ¿Que hago? Trate de tranquilizarme y camine hacia el panel aun tomando de la mano a mi hermanito, saque las estadísticas principales del arca asi como el porcentaje de suministros, vehículos entre tantas cosas

-mira esto hermanito…-puse mi dedo sobre las estadísticas de estado de las capsulas y cuando lo hice las alarmas brotaron nuevamente

-¿por que tantas alarmas? ¿sucedió algo malo?

-mira la grafica….

Mi hermano se acerco mas a la grafica y rápidamente se alejo al ver las alertas con detalle, vi su expresión de miedo

-¿como es que?...angelica…esta…

-muerta hermano…según mis cálculos murió hace 1,250 años

Mi hermano corrió hacia la capsula S1-18 donde se encontraba angelica pero se detuvo frente al cristal de la capsula y se arrodillo con las manos en su cabeza.

Camine hacie donde el se encontraba, me arrodille a su lado poniendo mi mano en su cabello y solo veía que el lloraba por la perdida de angelica

-te falle hermano, lo siento

-…

-perdoname, se supone que debería estar al pendiente de los sistemas de criosueño pero me perdi en mi modo de hibernación y cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde

-¿…y las demás arcas? ¿Que paso con las demás arcas?

-se perdió contacto con las demás arcas hace mas de 5,000 años hermano

-¿5,000 años? ¿cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí?

-cerca de los 10,000 años hermano

-¿que dia es hoy?

-31 de diciembre del 12,588 con hora exacta son las 12 del medio dia

Mi hermano se quedo callado con mi respuesta, no pensaba que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde que empezó el proyecto

-¿ahora que haremos? Que tal si somos los últimos humanos en todo el planeta

-no sabemos hermano, que tal si las demás arcas aterrizaron hace mucho tiempo, esas arcas tenían temporizadores diferentes para cualquier emergencia, que tal si algunas arcas ya repoblaron parte del mundo, no es seguro de eso, que tal si somos lo últimos en llegar a la tierra- menti totalmente, lo mas seguro que las arcas no lo lograran-vamos hermanito, es tiempo de que te limpies y comas algo

-esta bien…vamos

Note su tristeza, quería ocultarla por la perdida de angelica y lo mas probable saber que eramos los únicos humanos, caminamos por el arca, al se apoyaba en mi hombro de vez en cuando, legamos a la cafetería, se sento en una banca y yo fui a la cocina a prepararle algo de comer.

Después de un rato el comio lo que le di de manera rápida u continua, tanto que se comio 20 platos de arroz y suplemento de carne, después de eso fuimos a las regaderas donde le di ropa nueva y se metio a bañar, escuchaba gritos de vez en cuando pero supuse que encontró los rastrillos y se quizo rasurar, debio preguntarle a nuestro papá antes de venir pero que se le va a hacer, salio del baño con unas pequeñas cortadas en la cara pero aun mantenía su pelo largo pero ahora era reconocible

**NA: IMAGINENSE AL QUE USTEDES QUIERAN, EL ASPECTO DE EL ES QUE MAS LES GUSTE POR ESO DETALLE SU ASPECTO **

-¿Como me veo?

-te vez bien hermano, solo necesitas un corte de pelo-lo tome de la mano y nos dirijimos al área de ingenieria

Caminamos nuevamente hacia el taller de ingeniería pero de vez en cuando mi hermano se detenia para descanzar los pies y ya después de un rato llegamos al área de ingeniería y le corte el pelo donde no finalmente se dio cuenta de mi aspecto y le tuve que mentir nuevamente con el pretexto que era por que lo había soñado antes de salir de la tierra.

Nos encontrábamos nuevamente en la cafetería platicando de cosas tontas, al parecer tiene el cuerpo de alguien de 18 años pero aun sigue siendo un niño de 13, pasamos todo el dia riendo con las tonterías de mi hermanose paraba sobre la mesa a bailar o simplemente hacia muecas, al parecer quería hacer menos su tristeza o simplemente extrañaba hablar con alguien.

Todo era risas entre nosotros dos, nunca habíamos estado asi de unidos desde que eramos niños, incluso me molesto mi hermano del por que era mas seria si de niña era mas latosa y molesta y le dije que madure primero que el y que tenia que hacerlo como su "madre" y me dijo anciana, que tonto es pero es mi hermano y no lo cambiaria por nada…

+ALERTA ALERTA MAL FUNCIONAMIENTO EN LOS SISTEMAS DEL ARCA INICIANDO PROTOCOLO CBC-223432N0V3+

-¿que significa sora?

-Que el arca arca bajara a la tierra después de 10,000 años

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y CON ESTO DOY INICIO DE LAS AVENTURAS DE ANTONIO GABRIEL Y DE S.O.R.A EN EQUESTRIA DONDE HABRA COSAS BUENAS TANTO COMO COSAS MALAS Y TENDRAN QUE RESOLVER SUS PROBLEMAS CON SER LOS "ULTIMOS" DE SU ESPECIE, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA, NO SE OLVIDEN DE DARLE UN VISTAZO A REENCARNACION :)**


	8. capitulo 6

**QUE ONDA CHICOS, YA ES LUNES DE CAPITULO NUEVO Y LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO DONDE AHORA SE VERA LA PERSPECTIVA DE LAS MANE 6 EN SU VIDA ACTUAL Y COMO CAMBIA DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO POR UN SIMPLE OBJETO**

**P.S AQUÍ TWILIGHT YA ES ALICORNIO PARA QUE NO SE SAQUEN DE ONDA**

* * *

CAPITULO 6: CUANDO EL CIELO SE CAE

-CANTERLOT,EQUESTRIA-

NARRACION: TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Me encontraba en una reunión junto con mis amigas: rarity, applejack, rainbow dash, fluttershy y pinkie pie, estábamos reunidas por que el padre de una vieja amiga mia había encontrado un extraño artefacto en las cuevas donde se encontraban los changelings antes de ser desterrados, eran un artefacto de origen desconocido pero era muy extraño, tenia el símbolo de un ave Phoenix con una leyenda " " en la parte inferior del Phoenix, estuve indagando entre tantos libros en la biblioteca real de canterlot en busca de información sobre este trozo de piedra brillosa pero no existía ningún documento que se relacione con ello. la princesa celestia se encontraba frente a nosotros junto con el padre de lyra que era solo un minero, era un unicornio, su pelaje era de color verde azulado, su crin era de color blanca con tonos de igualmente color verde azulado, su cutiemark era un pico con una pequeña estrella de color azul en la parte derecha, la princesa no paraba de mirar este trozo con el dibujo de un Phoenix y miraba por la ventana de la sala.

-bien señor heartstrings, repítame nuevamente como encontró este fragmento

-como ordene princesa: me encontraba buscando unas piedras especiales para construir una fuente mágica que mi hija necesitaba cuando encontré una vieja cueva por unas montañas, cuando entre todo estaba oscuro y use mi magia para iluminarme un poco y descendí por la cueva, paso como una hora que aun seguía bajando por la cueva hasta que se dividió en tres rutas que era hacia la izquierda, derecha y por en medio, por la izquierda se veía que podía subir hacia la superficie ya que sentía una corriente de aire, por el de la derecha seguía recto al mismo nivel donde me encontraba y por la parte de en medio descendía aun mas, supuse que si quería las piedras que necesitaba debía seguir bajando asi que tome la ruta de en medio, conforme seguía bajando encontraba extrañas piedras brillantes del tamaño de una pezuña pero no tenia interés alguno para mi y proseguí caminando por ahí hasta que encontré con una extraña formacion de piedras y encontré las piedras que necesitaba, estuve picando por mucho rato pero sin darme cuenta pique en una pared de la misma cueva que era el sostén principal de esa ruta y cuando lo hice cause un derrumbe en esa pared haciendo que este pedazo cayese del la parte de arriba mostrando este pedazo con el símbolo de equestria y lo traje ante usted esta tarde.

-asi esta la situación mi joven estudiante, ¿encontraste algo relacionado con este objeto?

-lo siento princesa, no encontré nada relacionado con este objeto, estuve indagando en los libros de historia por si los viejos ponys colonos tenían este tipo de objetos hasta geología por si era un extraño fenómeno natural pero ambos resultados fueron en vano

-disculpe princesa que me meta en esto pero para que nos necesita a todas nosotras si la única que puede ayudarle es twilight-hablo applejack quitándose su sombrero- no conocemos nada de libros de historia o de piedras raras

-lo se joven applejack pero si esto resulta ser una amenaza debemos usar los elementos de la armonía para defendernos.

-¿donde iremos a dejar este objeto princesa?-me acerque a su lado en busca de respuesta para este "problema"

-por lo pronto se quedara aquí en la sala del trono, este fragmento sea o no sea natural tiene el emblema del ave Phoenix de equestria asi que por ende se quedara aquí

-como ordene princesa

-quiero que ustedes se queden también aquí a pasar el dia por si sucede algo extraño

-como ordene princesa-me aleje de su lado y fui hacia donde estaban mis amigas escuchando

No se por que la princesa le interesaba este objeto o por que tenia el emblema de la bandera equestriana tengo mis teorías que tal si star swirl el barbado estaba haciendo unos encantos mágicos y por accidente creo este objeto y lo quizo ocultar o si cuando los changelings trataban de hacer un nuevo intento de conquista y crearon este objeto, mi mente estaba hecho un mar de pensamientos, Sali de la sala del trono con mis amigas y solo vi que la princesa celestia colocaba este objeto en la pared y ordeno que lo limpiaran, creo que ella le gusto esa cosa, en fin, salimos del castillo y fuimos al centro de canterlot, todas nos encontrábamos dudosas sobre el tema excepto pinkie que estaba viendo por las ventanas de las tiendas para entretenerse

-bien, ¿hacia donde vamos?-me pregunto rainbow que se coloco a mi lado mientras volaba-por que esa tonta historia si que me aburrio

-pues yo no la veo tonta rainbow dash-rarity hablo ahora regañándola-para mi esa historia fue algo…¿encantadora?

-quien sabe rarity, pero me preocupa mucho que de la nada surga un objeto asi de extraño

-oh oh tengo una idea ideosa…-pinkie apareció detrás mio con una sonrisa- y si vamos a esa cueva a ver si encontramos algo divertido

-no seas tonta pinkie-rainbow la levanto del suelo con sus cascos para tenerla a su altura- que tal si nos perdemos, además ese anciano se veía a leguas que estaba algo loco

-no seas grosera rainbow dash, acuérdate que es el padre de lyra, mi amiga de la academia-me enojo algo que rainbow dash dijera eso, el papá de lyra era un buen pony aunque estaba algo viejo para ir a las minas el solo pero era un buen pony- además pinkie tiene razón, debemos ir todas a ver si encontramos mas de ese fragmento de piedra extraña, necesito pruebas de que existen mas iguales a esa

-ehm-dis-disculpa twilight pero eso no es una buena idea, digo que que tal si nos pasa algo malo como perdernos o si salen de esos changelings

-no pasa nada fluttershy, los changelings fueron desterrados junto con chrysalis desde su intento de tomar equestria además alguien nos guiara

-¿Quién?

-el papá de lyra

-¿estas segura? Que tal si ese señor ya no se acuerda

-yo pienso que si, es un minero al fin de cuentas y capaz que encontramos gemas raras en el camino-cuando dije eso los ojos de rarity brillaron y solto una sonrisa algo maléfica

-que buena idea tiene pinkie, sugiero que vayamos a galope rápido si queremos encontrar las gemas…digo, ese misterioso objeto

-¿todos de acuerdo?

-ehm yo…

-Bien, vamos ahora mismo

Caminamos hacia el castillo nuevamente en busca del padre de lyra pero cuando llegamos un guardia real nos dijo que regreso a su hogar, regresamos hacia canterlot, como sabia donde vivía el padre de lyra gracias a que fui a estudiar con ella pocas ocasiones cuando estábamos en la academia no tardamos mucho en llegar, conseguimos encontrarlo en la entrada de su casa de madera que se encontraba a las afueras de canterlot, le explicamos la situación con calma y le pedimos de favor que nos guiara por las cuevas, al principio se negó pero finalmente lo convencí y fuimos a las cuevas, tardamos media hora en llegar por que necesitábamos provisiones por cualquier contratiempo y unas linternas (cansa usar mucha magia para iluminar) y llegamos a la cueva.

Cuando entramos era un silencio aterrador, pero el padre de lyra nos empezó a contar como fue que empezó a trabajar en la minería, resultaba ser que en sus años de juventud los materiales para construir la actual canterlot eran muy escasos y su padre era el capataz de una vieja mina que ahora es la cueva por donde pasa el tren que va a canterlot, dice que un dia hubo un derrumbe donde quedaron atrapados la mitad de los trabajadores junto con su padre y el estuvo trabajando en los labores de rescate hasta que llego al epicentro del derrumbe y rescato a su padre y a los demás trabajadores y de ahí fue como empezó a trabajar en la minería y el origen de su cutiemark, tardamos al parecer mucho tiempo por que según mis cálculos ahora mismo en la superficie era ya de noche.

-bien jovencitas, llegamos a las tres rutas-el padre de lyra se detuvo dando las espaldas a la ruta de en medio con una sonrisa-bueno chicas, espero que hayan guardado mucha comida por que apartir de este momento todo será…

+ALERTA, ALERTA DETECTANDO SEÑALES DE VIDA, ESCANEANDO TERRENO+

-en nombre de celestia ¿que fue eso?

-no lo se, pe-ee-ro da miedo, twilight vámonos de aquí-fluttershy se veía asustada por esa extraña voz que preovenia de esa ruta

-no fluttershy, debemos investigar que es eso,síganme-pase por un lado de todos y camine por la cueva

No sabia si mis amigas me seguían pero continue caminando, conforme bajaba escuchaba esa voz cada vez mas fuerte y ahora venia acompañada de un zumbido agudo, trate de ignorar eso y continue, llegue hasta donde el padre de lyra nos dijo que había encontrado ese fragmento, ilumine claramente hacia esa dirección y encontré una especia de entrada, me eleve del suelo Y entre por esa entrada.

Cuando lo hice mire a mi alrededor y era una especie de habitación muy peculiar, había unos cilindros por toda esta habitación y había una mesa en el centro, fui hasta esta mesa y había un mensaje en el con letras rojas: ALERTA, FALLA CON EL ARCA No. 15-11942, INCICIANDO ESCANEO DE FALLAS…ERROR FATAL…INICIANDO PROTOCOLO DE CONTENCION…ERROR FATAL…ENVIANDO SEÑAL DE AUXILIO A LAS OTRAS ARCAS…ERROR FATAL+

-¿pero que es todo esto?- mire alrededor de esta habitación pero no encontraba nada que cuadrara con algo equestriano o algo changeling, no entendia la situación

-TWILIGHT! ¡¿ESTAS AHÍ?!-esa era applejack-VAMOS A SUBIR,VAMOS RAINBOW CARGAME

-NI CREAS APPLEJACK

-NO SEAS NENA Y CARGAME

Ignore eso y avance por la habitación hasta encontrar una especie de puerta y use mi magia para abrirla y entre a una especie de habitación con silindros mas grandes con cristales a las orillas de esta habitación y había una especie de pedestal en medio de la sala con una especie de anuncio, me acerque poco a poco para leer ese anuncio que estaba brillando y flotaba en el aire

-¿iniciar protocolo CBC-223432N0V3? ¿Que es eso?

-¿que es eso?- en ese momento salio detrás de mi pinkie pie, me asuste pero después vi que estaba atada a un par de blobos- ¿que es toda ese revoltijo de letras?

-no lo se,pero no hay que tocar nada, siento que algo malo podría pasar, ¿y las demás?

-se quedaron atrás para esperarte, demos un tour

Seguimos explorando esa habitación, me acerque a otra puerta pero esa estaba bloqueada y no podía moverla con mi magia

-twilight…ven a ver esto-me dijo pinkie con una voz temerosa y con algo de desesperación

Me acerque hacia donde estaba ella que estaba frente a un cilindro con cristal, no veía nada pero luego quite la cubierta de tierra y vi algo que me asusto mucho, era una momia no una momia común y corriente de pony, sino que era una especie de mutante que estaba momificado, al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo muerto por que solo quedaba la cuenca de los ojos y no tenia pelo…

-tengo que investigar, necesito saber que es ese protocolo,pinkie regresa con las demás y diles que salgan de la cueva

Regrese al pedestal y vi nuevamente ese mensaje brillando flotando en el aire, acerque mi casco lentamente hacia ese mensaje y toque esa cosa la cual reacciono a mi casco mostrando un mensaje en clave: YES/NO

-mmmm…¿yes?

En ese momento la habitación se ilumino haciendo que los cilindros se abrieran mostrando mas de estas momias mutantes y que cayeran a causa de la gravedad

**NA: EL ARCA ESTABA SITUADA DE MANERA VERTICAL **

Se abrió otro mensaje de ese pedestal con otro mensaje mas extraño: ¿ENVIAR LA ORDEN DE AFIRMACION A LAS DEMAS ARCAS DISPONIBLES? YES/NO

-…yes

+CONFIRME CONTRASEÑA+

-¿contraseña?

+ERROR, CONTRASEÑA INVALIDA, TIENE DOS INTENTOS+

-¿momias?

+ERROR, CONTRASEÑA INVALIDA, TIENE UN INTENTO+ç

Me quede pensando un memento, no conocía nada de esto pero algo me dice que "contraseña" es como un candado de seguridad para evitar peligros o algo asi, pensé en es palabara o palabras que me deberían ayudar a desbloquearla…lo tengo

-PHOENIX INC.

+CONTRASEÑA VALIDA…ENVIANDO LA ALERTA A LAS DEMAS ARCAS DISPONIBLES…ESPERE UN MOMENTO…ARCA No. 10-11942 SE ENCUENTRA CERCA DE LA LOCALIZACION ACTUAL, ENVIANDO ALARMA…EL ARCA RECIBIO LA ALARMA CON SATISFACCION...10 MINUTOS PARA LA COLISION CON TIERRA FIRME…COORDENADAS 1251ºN 350ºNE+

Me quede pensando por un momento lo que paso o lo que dijo esta cosa…no entendia nada de nada…necesito investigar mas profundamente esta cosa que al parecer se llama "arca" pero donde empiezo…

-*TWILIGHT, ¿DONDE ESTAS?-esa voz…princesa celestia, me estaba hablando por magia psiquica

-estoy aquí en la cueva haciendo investigación que sucede…

-*SAL DE INMEDIATO DE AHÍ, TENEMOS PROBLEMAS MUY SERIOS, TE NECESITAMOS JUNTO CON LOS ELEMENTOS ES URGENTE

-¿que sucede princesa? ¿Por qué esta alterada?

-*SOLO SAL DE AHÍ, AHORA MISMO LO VERAS POR TUS PROPIOS OJOS

Se corto la comunicación con la princesa y rápidamente regrese por donde vine y estaban todas reunidas en la entrada del arca, rápidamente les dije que hicieran un circulo también al padre de lyra, estábamos los 7 reunidos y nos teletransportamos hacia el exterior de la cueva.

Cuando salimos vimos todas en el cielo un cometa caer hacia equestria…

-pero que demonios…en nombre de celestia ¿Qué he hecho?

Todas estábamos viendo ese cometa caer hacia equestria, todas nos abrazamos con miedo y el padre de lyra se quito su casco con tristeza ¿sera el fin de lo que conocemos? ¿tendre que cargar con la culpa toda mi vida por condenar a equestria en su perdición solo por el hecho de entrar en esa mentada arca? Solo espero que los dioses me perdonen…perdónenme mi necedad causo esto…

-ARCA No. 10-11942-

NARRACION: ¿?

Se encontraban dos figuras preparándose para la colision en la tierra, la otra figura que parecía humanoide gracias a las modificaciones que paso su cuerpo gracias a la ayuda de una reina,estaba preparando todo para la colision, al parecer la zona de impacto seria una costa donde una vez fue una metrópolis humana que se distinguia por la pesca y la explotación de minerales, la otra figura entro a una cámara de seguridad para evitar sufrir daños con la colision, al parecer esta cámara en su interior contenia un gel especial respirable que amortiguaba mas del 95% de los impactos, ambas figuras estaban listas para el impacto, solo quedaban 9 minutos y 45 segundos y contando, ambas figuras conocerían un nuevo mundo lleno de seres desconocidos,lleno de vida, colores y armonía o eso era lo que creía alguien de los dos por otra parte la otra figura sentía que seria un tontería seguir viviendo sabiendo que son los últimos seres vivos de un especie ya extinta.

* * *

**BIEN CHICOS FUE ALGO INTERESANTE ¿NO? JEJEJE COMO ES QUE CAMBIAN LAS COSAS DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO POR SOLO HABER ENCONTRADO UN FRAGMENTO DE METAL PODRIDO DE UN ARCA CON EL LOGOTIPO DE LA EMPRESA DE LOS PADRES DE ANTONIO Y DE SORA, ¿QUE PASARA EN EL FUTURO CON ANTONIO, SORA Y AHORA CON LAS MANE 6? **

**NO SE LO PIERDAN EN EL PROXIMOCAPITULO DE PROYECTO: EXODO, NOS VEMOS HASTA LA OTRA SEMANA**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO ASI ME DAN MAS INSPIRACION :D**


End file.
